Croire en quoi?
by Nemo77
Summary: Remus s'interroge sur la victoire finale après la mort de Sirius. Peutil vraiment servir de soutien à Harry dans l'état où il est?


**Croire en quoi ?**

**Disclaimer: **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que la chanson. Ils sont respectivement à JK Rowling et à Jane Siberry (« It can't rain all the time »). Si vous voulez écouter la chanson, elle figure sur la BO du film « The Crow » avec Brandon Lee. Pour respecter le règlement de FFnet, voici la version sans paroles.

**NdA: **cette song-fic est un PoV de Remus pour la plus grande partie. Le refrain est le PoV de Sirius.

Je suis complètement anesthésié. Je ne sens plus rien. Ou je me persuade que je ne sens plus rien. Je marche à travers un monde qui n'est plus le mien. Je m'y sens étranger. Comme je l'étais avant de te rencontrer.

Comme je le suis depuis que tu es parti.

Parti…

Je n'arrive pas à dire le mot. Je n'arrive pas à me persuader que tu ne reviendras jamais. C'est trop dur. C'est étrange, en même temps. Toi qui étais le plus vivant de nous quatre, et maintenant…Disparu à jamais. Un aller simple pour le monde invisible.

Mort.

Ça y est. C'est dit. Le mot a résonné maladroitement entre les murs du salon de Square Grimmaurd. J'ai mis un terme à mon fol espoir que tout ça ne soit qu'une de tes mauvaises blagues.

Je ne sais même pas comment libérer cette douleur qui m'empoisonne le Coeur. Je ne veux pas…je ne veux pas déranger les autres qui te pleurent aussi, et Harry encore moins. Je crois que de nous tous, c'est celui qui vit ton absence le plus mal.

En dehors de moi.

Il est fou de chagrin, et je ne peux rien faire pour lui. Surtout pas moi.

J'entends encore tes pas sur le parquet de la chambre,

Je sens encore ton ombre errer quelque part, là, dehors, comme si tu n'étais pas mort.

Les cris du combat résonnent encore dans ma tête.

Tes rires me manquent, comme ils manquent à Harry,

Quelque chose ne va plus dans cette maison qui fut la tienne.

En quoi dois-je croire depuis que tu n'es plus là?

Tout n'est pas négatif…

Maintenant ils savent qu'IL est de retour.

Même si le combat vous semble dur et injuste pour ceux qui tombent,

Vous finirez par gagner la guerre.

Je me sens si seul. Seul à en crever. Et personne à qui je pourrais vraiment en parler. Personne qui puisse me comprendre. Personne qui t'a connu comme je t'ai connu.

Comme je t'ai aimé.

Aimé…

Ça me semble si loin déjà, comme un souvenir s'effilochant au vent du Temps. Je n'ai plus que les ténèbres pour m'envelopper la nuit quand je ne peux pas dormir. Les ténèbres et ce que tu m'as laissé gravé au fond du cœur et du corps.

Tu me manques.

Je n'ai plus que le fantôme de ces nuits pour me consoler. Me consoler de ce que je suis. De mon impuissance. De ma douleur. De ton absence.

Dis-moi, Sirius. Dis-moi comment je dois faire. Crois-tu que je puisse être comme Severus et donner l'impression que ça ne m'abattra pas ? Ta disparition était-elle inévitable ? Était-elle vraiment une de ces conséquences tragiques dues à cette foutue guerre qui continue à m'arracher ceux que j'aime ?

Il ne me reste que Harry.

Ai-je le droit de me raccrocher à cette lueur qui l'anime et qui le fait tenir debout malgré son chagrin ?

Dans chacun de ses pas je retrouve ton insolence,

Dans chacun de ses mouvements je revois son père,

Le miroir du Temps se craquelle lentement,

Et cette vie qu'il tient de sa mère,

Qui sera sacrifiée sur l'autel de notre orgueil,

Si il gagne, te reverrais-je un jour?

Il gagnera, j'en suis sûr,

Tu seras là pour l'y aider,

Rassure-toi, mon amour,

Quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons à nouveau réunis.

Je rêve de toi souvent. Tu es là devant moi, plus vivant que jamais. Comme avant. Ton sourire chaleureux éclaire ton visage. Tu es debout, appuyé avec désinvolture contre un des piliers qui soutiennent le dais du lit à baldaquin. Tu me regardes. Comme à chaque fois après que…

Mais plus rien n'est comme avant. Tu t'approches lentement sans faire de bruit et tu caresses doucement mon visage pour me rassurer et pour sécher les larmes qui roulent sur mes joues. Tu te penches sur moi et tu m'embrasses sur le front avant d'approcher ta bouche de mon oreille…

…pour me dire que tout n'est pas perdu. Que tant que je suis là il y a de l'espoir pour Harry. Et qu'il y en a aussi pour nous deux, malgré ce monde qui nous sépare.

Puis tu me berces longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'épuisé par le chagrin je m'endorme dans tes bras, rassuré de te savoir là, près de moi. Comme avant, quand je faisais des cauchemars.

Comme avant…

Mais quand je me réveille, tu n'es plus là. Tu as disparu en me laissant seul. Je te cherche partout, je te guette par la fenêtre, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre nuit et d'autres rêves prennent la place.

Et je t'appelle. Je t'appelle jusqu'à m'en briser la voix. Jusqu'à ce que les larmes coulent à nouveau et que je tombe sur le lit.

Seul le silence me répond.

Remus, s'il te plait,

Vous gagnerez. Tu gagneras.

Même si ça prend du temps,

Et que ça te paraît trop dur,

Tu finiras par apprivoiser ta douleur,

Tu surmonteras ma perte,

Et même si ça te paraît long,

Tu finiras par retrouver quelqu'un qui te rendra heureux

Et quand le moment sera venu, nous nous reverrons…

Un jour…


End file.
